The Administrative Core of this Program Project is designed to ensure accomplishment of the goals of this multidisciplinary research program. To facilitate this process the Core will oversee budgetary and fiscal aspects of the Program Project, promote and foster interactions among Core and Project investigators, monitor the progress of the Cores and Projects, and act as the central repository for data accumulated over the life of this Program Project. A dedicated Administrative Core is essential to ensure integration and maintain integrity within the University for this inter-institutional program project. The oversight and preparation of budgets as well as reports on fiscal matters will be carried out by the Administrative Core. Further periodic review of the overall scientific progress of this Program Project and the information exchange function of this Core will be achieved by utilizing two complementary mechanisms. First, an Internal Advisory Board comprised of the Core Directors and Project Leaders will meet monthly to review progress, accomplishments and problems in the Cores and Projects. All Project Leaders are on-site. Second, annual reviews of the Program Project will be conducted by members of an External Advisory Panel composed of outside experts in immune regulation and transcription factors. The Administrative Core of this Program Project will provide for budgetary and fiscal oversight of the Program Project as a whole and facilitate the research efforts.